Someday
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: It's the Final Judgement and Yue has a moment to reflected back on what he'll lose if Sakura loses.


Standard stuff. I did nothing, I own nothing. I saw nothing. Well, I did see what you were _just_ doing--yeah, _you_. So stop it. And don't do it again. 

For the Yue/Sakura scenes I use Rabi's translation, so don't e-mail me say I got it wrong. 

This is basicly where we aren't sure if Sakura is going to save the world, or die, only from Yue's point of view. I did it a while ago, it's a bit cheesey and there are some parts that just sound "soap opera," but in some weird way, they work. So I didn't change them. Hope you likely. 

(And yes, I _do_ see you still doing that...)

* * *

_She feels so much,_ Yue mused as Sakura struggled among the branches of the reversed Wood Card. 

With a sudden burst of energy the small girl exploded forward, nearly escaping her confinement. 

"You have broken the magic that was backfired against you," Yue said softly, his tone giving off, if _anything_, more amusement than the surprise he was truely feeling. The only hint to how he felt was the half-a-second that his eyes widened. _Could this girl be the one to save us all from the disaster? Could she save us..._

Yue's expression tightened back to its cool form as he thought, _I will not _let_ her win--though I want to so badly..._ He tightened the card around the girl, hating himself for giving up on her. For giving up on _him_. 

_Sakura,_ he thought, for the first time nearly regretting his responsibility to the cards, _please._ He puased only a moment longer to see if she would break it again--begging her to break it again with cold, silvery eyes. 

At last he gave himself over to the resolution of the disaster and said, "Still I will not say that you did not lose." The Wood Card pulled the girl slowly into its depths, lashing vines over her face and arms and holding her fast in place. 

Yue wished as watched her fade into the card that she would suddenly come forth with that strength once more and defeat him. _Or you are lost to me, Master. Before I ever really had you._

Yue felt the memories of his beloved master slipping from his mind...

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Yue looked out the window at the moon. It had been nearly three weeks since he'd last seen Clow. The taller man had locked himself in his room with his books and his magic and refused to open the door, even to Ceroberus, which was strange. 

_I know why he did it, the boy thought as he stared at his orbed likeness. He did it because of me. I did something wrong again. And I have no idea how I'm suppose to make it better. It just isn't going to work. Perhaps he's trying to figure out how to get rid of me..._

_**FLASHBACK** _

The room was nearly silent as Yue peered through the opening of the half-closed door. Hadn't he seen Clow go in there? Yes, to be with his books again. He did that a lot lately. Or maybe he had always done it. Yue wasn't quite sure. 

"Master?" he called softly to the still form that he knew was sitting in the chair though he could not see him. "I believe your dinner is prepared." 

There was no answer. Could he be sleeping?_ Yue pushed the door open all the way so he could see the room, lit by a dull glow that didn't appear to have an origin. "Master?" _

"I heard you the first time, Yue," Clow finally answered, his voice dull and lifeless as he continued to stare straight ahead. 

"Are you coming down then?" 

"Not right now." 

Yue moved into the room, a bit more boldly than he usually would have. Something was obviously wrong and seeing his master more melancholy than usual made him worry. "Master, please tell me what is wrong." Yue's voice was soft and questioning. 

Silence. 

He moved closer to the chair and knelt by Clow's feet. "Master," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I worry." Without looking up at the man, his face turned towards the ground, the beautiful creature rested his chin on his master's knee. 

After a few seconds with no reaction, Clow stood abruptly, inadvertently pushing Yue back onto the cold floor. With only a cool, expressionless glance, the tall man walked out of the room. 

I've done something wrong again,_ Yue thought, watching the door way and waiting--hoping--that Clow would return. _

After an hour of waiting Yue stood up and left the room, turning towards his own. It was obvious he wasn't going to see his master again that evening. Possibly not for a couple days save mealtime. 

**END FLASHBACK**

The scene felt very familiar as Yue continued down the hall towards his master's door. "Master?" No answer. "I'll tell them to hold your dinner," he said softly, turning from the half-open door. 

"Yue." 

He stopped at the light request. "Master?" 

"Come in here." 

Yue walked into the room with his head subjectively bowed. The room was lit with the same light glow. _His cards,_ Yue thought absently. The window was open, the curtains drawn back so the full view of the moon fell onto the mirror at the far end of the room. _The moon always seems to be full._

"Yue, come over to me." 

Yue moved to his master's side with a grace and childish hast that nearly contradicted each other; though, working together, they made him more of the glowing angel that he was intended to be. "Master, I am sorry for-" 

"Don't. Yue, you haven't done anything that you are not suppose to," Clow said softly, looking up at his lovely creation. "Nothing I didn't make you do." He was quiet for a moment. "Sit here beside me." 

Yue knelt beside Clow, the feeling of _deja vu_ returning once more with a strong, damning aura. _It's the same as before. Just like before..._

Clow rested his hand gently on the boy's head, stroking his hair with slow movements. "I have made a terrible mistake." 

_He's talking about me now--_

"The way I've treated you." 

_What does he mean? He hasn't done anything that he didn't have a perfect right to. He--he's my master._ Yue looked up at Clow for the first time since entering the room, his icy lavender eyes reflecting the confusion he felt. "Master?" 

Clow looked at the glowing boy, his eyes masked, devoid of any clue to his thoughts. Without a vocal response to the childish question from his charge Clow leaned forward slowly, his eyes never leaving Yue's. 

_He's going to--_

Their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss, both with open, questing eyes. Yue trying to understand why this was happening: Clow wondering why he'd never done it before. The taller man stroked Yue's hair, gently pressing himself closer to the boy. After a moment he pulled away, Yue following him up a couple inches, reluctant to end the feeling that he did not quite understand. 

Clow sat back and looked at the figure before him. Yue's lips were parted slightly, his eyes half-lidded. He pale skin glowed brighter with the flush of desire. "Beautiful." He ran his fingers down the boy's cheek and whispered again, "Beautiful. Why was I surprised that it happened this way?" 

"Master," Yue breathed, wishing he could be as bold about his feelings. How long had he felt like doing just this? Maybe not _this_, but something like it. Something..._perfect_. 

Clow's mouth found Yue's once more in a deep, hard kiss. He slowly moved his hand down the length of the boy's throat, his fingers wrapping themselves gently in the smaller hairs at the nape of his neck as his hand rested on Yue's shoulder. Clow's other hand unclasped Yue's cape and watched as it sank to the floor around his love, fanning out as if a dove spreading its wings in prepared flight. 

_Why is he doing this? Could it be that he-- That he what? Loves me? Wants me to love him? Could he care about me as I do him? Does he ache went he sees my pain, as I do when he is suffering?_

* * *

Clow looked down at the sleeping boy. His hair was freed of its confines, spread beneath him in a glowing silver blanket. 

_He is so beautiful,_ he thought. _How could I have not realized that I would fall in love with him? I made him to please me, and he does. When he isn't breaking my heart._

Yue's eyes suddenly opened, his cool purple orbs alive with feeling that Clow hadn't realized he'd put in them. "Master?" 

Clow smiled gently at the boy. _How could I have not known that I would fall in love with him? Did I think my feelings for her would keep me from doing something like that? I should have known nothing would keep me wanting him. He's so perfect, so alive. But not always. Some times he seems so dead. And I know I did that to him. How could I do that to him?_ Clow pushed a lock of hair back from Yue's forehead. _I could deny it until he- did that. His eyes, the feeling of his hair- Why was I so afraid to admit this feeling?_

"Yue, I-" _I love you._

Yue looked up at him, his expression hopeful and expectant.

* * *

_He's going to say it? Say that he feels the same about me as I do about him? This night is perfect..._

* * *

"You should get to sleep." 

Clow nearly winced as the disappointment shown in Yue's eyes, more clearly expressing his feelings than words ever could. 

_You know I love you. And I will tell you, Yue. Some day..._

* * *

Yue lied in his lover's arms, his eyes closed, his breath even as if in sleep. _I love you. And I will tell you that, Master. Some day..._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Yue watched as Sakura sunk completely into the card waited for her to sufficate. With the last memory he had of his love for his master, he whispered, "Only Clow Reed can defeat me," How he wished now that that weren't true. _My heart, which you gave me, Master, will mourn you. Even if I can not hear it. Some day?_ He felt his heart break as it ended. 

_When is that?_ he wondered callously. 

_Clow..._


End file.
